Talk:These Are the Voyages... (episode)
This episode has not aired yet. To avoid plot spoilers, the page has been protected from edits. Any relevant production information you think should b in the episode can be added to this talk page for later inclusion. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Year of Episode According to TVGuide, the last episode takes place 6 years in the future. So 2160/61ish. -AJHalliwell 01:04, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) :The Enterprise section of the episode is set in 2161 and features the signing of the Federation Charter from that year. :Some references to be added: alliance; Andorian; Andorian cabbage soup; Henry Archer; Reginald Barclay; Brazil; brig; bridge; catfish; cheese; chef; dog; Douglas; Edosian suckerfish; Federation Charter; holodeck; Intruder Alert; launch bay; linguistic database; Livingston (fish); photograph; Jean-Luc Picard; Plomeek broth; Porthos; Rigel X; William T. Riker; senior staff]; Shran; spectral micrometer; tea; Tellarite; Teneebian; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]; Vulcan; warp engine; Warp Five Complex; whiskey; Zefram Cochrane --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:08, 11 May 2005 (UTC) *all I'm going to say is, I've heard they're pulling a "St.Elsewhere", ie enterprise is just a bad holonovel kind of thing--BringerOfDoom 01:54, 11 May 2005 (UTC) **Do you think that comment would be more appropriate for a forum? - this talk page is reserved for discussion of how the article should be structured, not for spoilers or plot discussion. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:39, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Fix the reference to Terra Prime to the Terra Prime (episode) link. Theres a quote there about Enterprise being the first series to not have a change in its regular cast through its entire run. Is it really necessary there? Would it not be better at the Star Trek: Enterprise page? -- Rebel Strike 18:33, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Captain Picard, and some Ferengi I noticed in the scene in Ten Forward, they used a clip from TNG. Could somebody figure out what this is from? I noticed several ferengi in there, on a seemingly peaceful appearence, so process of elimination on the Ferengi appearences could find'm. Also, I think you can see Captain Picard's back talking to (who I thought, at first was Raitten Grax) someone. -AJHalliwell 02:54, 14 May 2005 (UTC) :"Menage a Troi," perhaps? I didn't pick up on this and didn't tape the episode, so I'll be on the lookout during Sunday's rebroadcast -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 03:04, 14 May 2005 (UTC) :Was the clip in HDTV? (I don't have it, so I can't verify) If it was, it was a recreation and the back of Picard's head was played by a different actor. Either way it means that Picard (the character) would have appeared in the episode, should somebody want to list him as being another actor who appeared in multiple finales. (And now, off to make an account on this Wiki...) ::I thought the Ten Forward set was entirely rebuilt, and the scene was filmed new alltogether. As I look at the screencaps of the episode, the lightening of Ten Forward is considerably lighter than it was on TNG... Ottens 12:43, 15 May 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, that corner of ten-foreward was rebuilt, but I am 95% sure that the first part clip was from a TNG episode. I don't think Patrick Stewert came in and redid anything. It might be from Menage a Troi, but I thought there were more aliens (not including the Ferengi) in that scene? I might be wrong. -AJHalliwell 18:02, 15 May 2005 (UTC) ::Mayby The Price? --TOSrules 19:16, 15 May 2005 (UTC) ::: I believe it is from Menage a Troi because you can see someone who might be assumed as Picard, a person who should have been in paler in color as Commander Data, and supposely Raitten. You can see a Ferengi sitting down playing, at least from what I can see from my TiVo recording, chess... The person who is sitting down is wearing a red shirt, who should have been Commander Riker. Behind the red shirt, you can see the science officer with the ponytail, like in Menage a Troi, and a supposely half-bald man who looks like a Ferengi but isn't. The man in the grey blocks our view of confirming a grey shirt which should have been Wesley standing next to the person sitting down in the red shirt. Further more, the person we assume as Raitten obstructs our view of the red shirt and what we assume behind him is Wesley. ::: But we pass by Commander Riker sitting with Counselor Troi, which is very odd... and we can see Riker in the right hand corner of the screen as a Zakdorn walks by in the scene (as we do in the first minute or so in Menage a Troi) We do see the first Ferengi at the bar, and as I mentioned before, the second one sitting down presumely playing chess. (There were two Ferengi in Menage a Troi in 10-Forward.) ::: But the most interesting about this scene is that is completely out of context with the Pegasus episode. In the Pegasus episode, they were investigating a Quasar or something... Menage a Troi was season 3, and Pegasus was 4 years later. If the Enterprise is supposely investigating a quasar shortly before receiving Admiral Preston, why are there Ferengi on board? --AllyUnion 07:09, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :::: I re-checked my DVDs. The entire thing is a reconstruction of Menage a Troi. From the replication of the pink drink on the left, and the yellow drink on the right... to the Bartender... just a small inserting of Commander Riker with Counselor Troi. :::: The tray was apparently red in Enterprise, but what looks like to be orange in Menage a Troi; Riker's stardate was different from Picard's in Menage a Troi, as well. You can see the flowers in both episodes. Counselor Troi is seated in the right place, but Commander Riker replaces Troi's mother in this apparent replication of the scene of Menage a Troi. Furthermore, Troi is wearing a standard Science's uniform in this episode, while in the Menage a Troi, she was wearing that offset Blue counselor's uniform. --AllyUnion 07:19, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :::::It obviously couldn't have taken place during TNG Season 3, since the stardate (and all of their conversation) place it during "The Pegasus" in TNG Season 7). I don't find the use of the Menage a Troi footage erroneous, however -- the bar's appearance changed only moderately over the course of the series, so there's no reason to assume the season 3 bar contradicts the season 7 bar. And Ferengi were often shown as passengers, on TNG and DS9 -- notably "The Perfect Mate", "The Price", "Suspicions" and "Menage a Troi" -- so this would only be slightly noteworthy as one of the few times the Ferengi came aboard without trying to cause trouble, of the above, only "Suspicions" had them not ss villains in disguise. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:08, 16 May 2005 (UTC) :::::: And the reason for a Zakdorn to be on the Enterprise would be??? While I'm aware that Enterprise-D had civilian crewmembers, I would think most of their civilian crew would be members of the families of the officers on board. --AllyUnion 17:49, 16 May 2005 (UTC) ::::::: The Zakdorn are Federation allies -- there's no reason to not believe a Zakdorn could be a passenger or civilian resident of Enterprise (in fact, its more likely than a Ferengi I think) -- Picard himself said there were 12 different species in Enterprise's crew (in 2366). Like i said, there's nothing contradictory about it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:40, 16 May 2005 (UTC) Riker and Troi's picture I think it might be more appropriate to find a different image to be the first on the page. Sure Riker and Troi were in the ep, but it's still the finale for Ent. I think it'd be more appropriate to move the Riker and Troi image further down on the page, and put an image of someone form the Ent cast there. Any opinions on this matter?